Silvermoon Reliquary D20 Sheet
OOC Page The contents of this page are not in character and for informational purposes only. Reliquary D20 System Introduction The D20 system used by the Silvermoon Reliquary of Wyrmest Accord is detailed here. Each member has a number of skill points to allocate corresponding to their character level. A level 110 will have 110 points, and a level 70 will have 70 points. No more than 20 points can be put into each skill, and in the cases of developing skills, a lower amount of points, gradually increased with training (character sheets can be changed outside of events), adds needed realism. It's advisable though not necessary to have at least one offensive skill of 20 or close, though if this does not suit your character, support skills will ensure you can still play an effective role in events. Character Sheet The elements of your character sheet that you use must be included in your TRP profile. Don't include things you have 0 skill in, just what you do have skill in. Weapons: Two-handed 0/20 One-handed and Sword 0/20 Daggers 0/20 Hand-to-hand 0/20 Bows/Crossbows: 0/20 Magics: Arcane: 0/20 Fire: 0/20 Frost: 0/20 Necromancy: 0/20 Fel: 0/20 Light: 0/20 Shadow/Void: 0/20 Defensive Abilities: (a max of 25 points across defensive disciplines) Magical Defense (Abjuration): 0/20 Physical Defense: 0/20 Evasion 0/20 Other Skills: Endurance: 0/20 (Endurance * 6 = HP) Perception: 0/20* First Aid: 0/20 Stealth/Poison: 0/20** Command: 0/20*** Persuasion: 0/20 *Perception checks include things as divination and farsight, spatial awareness, as well as the ability to detect the location of artifacts and other objects of interest. **An attack skill namely of interest to roguelike characters, whom damage their foes with benefit of stealth and also possibly the use of toxins. You do not need to be a rogue to hold skill in this area, long as it suits your character. The daggers talent can be used for similar attacks though some may find this more suited to their character. **Command involves any sort of mind control, taunting, hunter taming, demon binding, etc, activity. Anything where the player is attempting to use their skills to force another being to do their bidding. The use of Command must be consistent with your character's IC abilities, but can also be used in situations such as bullying or threatening. Technology Skills: Thalassian: (0/20) Ethereal: (0/20) Gnomish: (0/20 Goblin: (0/20) Mo'arg/Legion: (0/20) Ethereal: (0/20) Naaru: (0/20) Group, Class and Heroic Abilities Each player will be create a heroic ability of their choosing, usable once every 5 days, not reliant on rolls. Your heroic ability must be approved by the Command team (to guard against godmodding), and the event DM must give you permission to use it. Use will generally be allowed, but the permission is to prevent stacking heroics, and overwhelming boss fights and other encounters intended to be difficult. "Might of the Reliquary" Boon The Reliquary holds many powerful artifacts in our possession, including powerful crystals and runestones providing short, powerful boons. Empowerment of such an artifact may be done once per event, in offensive or defensive situations, with rolls not required. This should be used wisely to alleviate a series of low rolls. The specific boons will vary based on the artifact used, but one will be available at each event, and the DM will state its effects. The Might of the Reliquary boon can be empowered either by players with a poor roll, good roll, or preceding a roll, but as the artifacts involve IC coordination to empower, their use has to be coordinated IC (e.g. "These murlocs are pushing us back! We need to use the Embercrystal!"). Combat System Each enemy will have offensive and defensive stats between 0 and 20, differing in some cases between magical and physical. A weak opponent such as an imp may only have an attack of 6 and defense of 4, but a powerful boss may well have a full 20/20 both offensively and defensively, if means of weakening them may present themselves over the course of a fight. Attack Encounter * The DM will /roll 20 for the enemy's defense. If the DM we to roll a 7, and the base defense is 10, then attacks over 17 will cause damage equal to the amount over (a 25 would cause 8hp loss). *Players will /roll 20 when prompted by the DM and add this to the number of the combat talent they are using. If Entilzha has 20 points in arcane and uses an arcane attack, rolling an 8 would give his attack a total of 28. *'Attack = Skill + Roll' *'Damage' = Attack - Enemy defense Defensive Encounter * The process is the same as before, but the DM will add the enemy's attack to their roll, and players will be using their magical defense, physical defense, or evasion skill to add to their roll. The DM will announce the value needed to avoid damage, with differences below causing damage, and those at or above the attack strength successfully evading it. Perception and Other Encounters Encounters as awareness checks will use the perception skill, so those skilled in divination and finding things should place suitable points into this area. The same skill + roll system will be used, but the DM of each event will determine thresholds. Sample Character Sheet Name: Entilzha Firesong Level: 110 Skills: Arcane 20/20 Frost 5/20 Fire 20/20 Magical Defense: 15/20 Perception: 15/20 Endurance: 10/20 Persuasion: 15/20 Thalassian Tech: 10/20 Heroic: Fel'thor "A powerful spell long held in the Firesong line, Felo'thor demands much strength and skill of the caster. It will take form as a fiery shield around the target, which rapidly collapses as instructed by the caster, to a fiery detonation likely inside the body of the enemy. Weaker or moderate foes would very likely die from a Felo'thor strike, and the flames likely to damage others in the area. Bosses and strong enemies will be considerably damaged, at least 10% of their HP, though based on DM discretion." Sample Attack * Angry murloc attacks! He has an attack skill of 10 and a defense of 5 (magical and physical attack & def. are the same in this example). Players see his approach and get first attack. * DM rolls a 7 for enemy defense, bringing it to a total of 12. * DM announces rolls over 12 cause damage, and instructs group to roll * Entilzha responds with his arcane skill (20) and rolls an 8, for a total of 28. * Entilzha's 28 attack minus the murlocs' 12 defense means his attack is worth 16 points. * Entilzha includes (20 arcane + 8 = 28) in his roll, striking murloc (X) for (16) damage. Essential Emote Components All attack or defensive rolls must include the skill name and points, added to the roll, with the enemy defense announced by the DM subtracted from that total, providing total damage, which is also to be included. If an encounter has more than one foe, as most do, identify your target by the marker assigned to them. Be as creative as you desire, but the sample below contains all required elements: Player (#''' '''skill + roll = attack) strikes (target marker) causing (attack - enemy defense) HP loss. Enemy defense is determined by the DM when rolling for the enemy, and is announced by the DM prior to the group rolling. Skil'''l must include both the skill from your character sheet being used, and its value (between 1 and 20). '''Roll is simply your /roll 20 result. Skill combined with roll make up the player's total attack. Subtract the DM announced enemy defense to determine your damage done (or taken, during defensive rounds). Player HP Endurance * 6 = Total Health. A player with 10 Endurance will begin with 60/HP. At the start of a DM event, this player would enter "60/60" in the "Currently" portion of their TRP, and adjust the number as damage is taken. If said player's total defense was 7 points below an enemy's attack, they'd suffer 7HP loss, and update the "Currently" to 53/60. This is important as it allows easily keeping track of everyone's health levels, and helps determine healing priority. Special Rules * Nat 20 (a roll of 20) is an automatic crit, and the player can /roll 10 and add this result to their attack. On defensive rounds, a nat 20 is a guaranteed evade and counter, damage inflicted also determined by a /roll 10. * During defensive rounds, a player may counterattack either with a total defense (skill + roll) of 37+, or at least 10 points above the enemy's attack. In ease case, counterattacking players /roll 10 to determine damage. * The DM may apply modifiers as a situation dictates (e.g. +5 to ranged or stealth attacks on a foe whom has not yet rolled or (-10 fel) is an enemy can actively absorb fel-based attacks, as examples. * A DM may select to allow players to emote at once, or to assign an order. If a turn order is used, the setup of the raid group should match it (first player in group 1 goes first). Players familiar with the system are placed towards the beginning, while those not towards the end, allowing people new to the system to learn from those familiar with it. All will roll at once in turn based encounters, and for IC purposes attacks are near simultaneous, though players may act in coordination with one having gone before. If a turn order is used, in the interest of time, those not near the beginning should prepare their emote as others go, as you will have your roll at the start of the round. You are of course free to alter such emotes based on the actions of others. Healing * Healers follow the same procedure as others, though as they are not attacking the enemy, the enemy defense value does not apply on offensive rounds. Healing done on offensive rounds is determined by the healers: Skill + roll - 25 (e.g 20 Light + 12 roll) = 32 (7HP restored to Player X). ** The check of 25 is default, though a DM may modify it to suit a particular event, or via circumstances If the DM does not specify otherwise, subtract 25 from your skill + roll to determine healing. ** The same rules for counters apply to healers. A 37+ or skill+roll 10+ above enemy attack grant a counter, with healing done determined by an additional /roll 0 * Pauses in combat, such as in between waves of enemies at the DM's discretion, may allow for healing without rolls, though the type of skill (e.g. Light or first aid) and its level should be included with the healing emote. Restored HP is per the discretion of the DM, and multiple players healing the same target, such as one using Light-based healing while another First Aid, will result in a higher total HP restored. Notes * The example above is an easy, weak enemy; we will face far harder foes. Enemies with a defense and/or attack of 20 effectively negate maxed skills, leaving damage done to rolls alone. In some cases, namely a very difficult boss, enemy defense or attack may exceed 20, though this will generally be quite rare. * Always include your target, skill used, total attack, and total damage in your emote so the DM or their assistant can more easily keep track. * Class-specific abilities and other features are coming! Feedback and ideas for class, subclass and profession based skills, including extra perks based on IC skill level is most welcome, especially for areas besides arcane. * A system of being able to train or prove a certain degree of proficiency is being devised and we welcome help with the class and division progression, though getting all accustomed to the base system will come before any additions. Category:D20 Category:Combat System